It Could Just Be
by Chikkaz
Summary: Hermione is chosen for Head Girl this year, and surprisingly, the Head Boy was NOT Draco Malfoy? Although, she did catch him staring at her a few times.
1. Welcome back

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK ROWLINGS characters and story.**

**Chapter One: Welcome back**

A girl with a silky brown hair up to her chest walked up to Platform 9 and 3/4. She looked around and frowned to herself while casually leaning into the platform barrel, calmly entering the train station to Hogwarts Express.

Hermione Granger had grown a lot over the summer, both mentally and physically.

Although not a lot of her values have changed, her outlook on life definitely has. The only other witch cousin in her family, Maddy, had taught her the value of 'fun', and though academics still mattered a lot to her, she was definitely a much less serious girl than the one from previous years.

Her figure undeniably grew; and she can now be classified as somewhat athletic as she possessed a perfect hourglass figure. She wore a black fit t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans to show off her long legs. Her hair was finally tamed: It was a smooth dark honey brown and framed her face perfectly.

She boarded the train and looked through the compartments for Harry and Ron. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing her two best friends again. As Hermione walked down the corridor, she was too focused on her thoughts to realize the many stares she was receiving, from both the female and male students, of jealousy and admiration. This was, of course, until Seamus Finnigan was even brave enough to whistle after her, in which she returned with a confused frown followed with a cute smile.

Hermione slid opened one of the cabin doors

"Harry! Ron!" she called out in a wide smile.

Harry immediately tilted his head up from cleaning his broom and Ron also peeked his head out of his "Quidditch Weekly" magazine.

However, they both paused for a few seconds, eyes searching Hermione for any trace of recognition.

"Excuse me, " Harry asked after a brief moment of silence, Harry asked in a serious tone, "do we know you?"

Hermione smiled as Harry and Ron followed into a laugh,

"You look amazing Hermione," Ron said.

"Why thank you Ronald." Hermione replied, taking a seat.

The three immediately began catching up on their summer events. With Harry complaining about the Dursleys, Ron talking about Fred and George's new pranks and Hermione sharing her trip to Istanbul, Turkey.

Thirty minutes or so into the train ride, Hermione excused herself smugly to go to the heads compartment, in which Harry and Ron congratulated her for receiving the Head Girl position with no surprise.

As Hermione walked down to hallway of the Hogwarts Express, she couldn't help but debate who the Head Boy would be. Her first thought was Harry, but she knew Harry would have owled her about it if he got it, and so would Ron. Therefore, she figured that it could be Draco Malfoy. Knowing him, his father was sure to buy his way into this Head Boy deal.

_Or it could be someone from Ravenclaw..._she thought as she reached the Head's compartment.

_This is it! _She thought to herself while pulling the door to the Heads compartment open.

"Blaise Zabini?"

Hermione almost yelled out in shock.

Blaise was sitting low on the train sofa with his head leaning against the back, his legs stretched out and his eyes shut. He did not open his eyes as he replied cooly,

"That's me."

Blaise Zabini had a certain quality to him. While Draco Malfoy was known as being attractive in a very neat and handsome way, Blaise had a alluring and charming aura to him. He had a messy but lush dark auburn hair and heavy dark brown eyes with a hint of green in them.

Hermione stopped for a few seconds to try to register this information. _Zabini…hmm, I guess I could work with him._ She was just glad it wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"However did YOU get Head Boy, mister?" Hermione asked with a slight curve of smile on her lips.

"For your info," Blaise finally looked up and ran his eyes up and down Hermione's body, then replied, "I earned it, Granger." Blaisé said staring at Hermione's lips.

A smirk appeared on his face as he added

"Hey, guess we'd be sharing a room won't we?" He raised his eyebrows playfully.

Hermione didn't know what to reply, _was he flirting with her?_

At this point, the door opened once more and Professor McGonagall led the prefects into the compartment.

"Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts everybody." She nodded towards Hermione and Blaisé, "prefects, you must listen to the heads and help with decorations at the dances we will be having. You are also in charge of your dorm passwords which will be changed every three or four months." She explained more rules and regulations for the school year then dismissed the prefects.

As the prefects eagerly filed out the room, Professor McGonagall was left with Blaisé and Hermione.

"Head boy and head girl would be sharing a room," McGonagall continued, "they will always be expected to be on their best behaviors. You two will patrol the halls every night after curfew and are both in charge of the theme for many of the events we will have this year."

As Professor McGonagall continue to talk, Hermione couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Blaise.

-----------

"Hermione, you should really change, we're almost there

Harry and Ron were both already in their dress robes when Hermione returned. As Hermione changed in an empty compartment, she couldn't help but wonder what this year was going to be like,

"It just could be the best year ever..."

******


	2. Beautifully Lit

**Chapter Two: Beautifully Lit**

Everybody was amazed at how big of a change had happen to Hermione, and Ginny was exceptionally glad. Compliments were being thrown her way non-stop, especially from the boys.

_It feels so good to be back._ Hermione thought while refilling a raspberry pie on her plate at the Welcoming Ceremony in the Great Hall. She caught Seamus Finnigan staring at her a few times, and to her surprise… Draco Malfoy.

After the feast, everyone returned to their own dorm and Hermione, of course, to her new Head's dorm. She stopped short in front of a beautiful painting of some kind of Greek Goddess and muttered the password as it swung open nonchalantly.

Hermione was amazed.

The common room had a beautifully lit fireplace with three large and comfortable couches surrounding it. Between the couches there were a two tiny round coffee tables.

On the right side of the room was a mysterious but exquisite doorway in which Hermione reminded herself to check-out later.

Towards the left of the room was a small kitchen with all the equipments to make a simple dinner (Even though she didn't see what's the point of that when the house elves could just bring it up). There was a small dining table with two black stools on each side of it. A little ahead of her were two doors, both a mahogany brown color. One had "Granger" engraved upon it, and the other, "Zabini."

She opened the door to her room and found a king size bed covered in white silk sheets beautifully lying in the middle of the room. Next to it was a table for makeup and hairdo uses. On the other side of the room, was a walk in closet with all her clothes already hung up and of course, a big working table with her books and school supplies neatly placed on it.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself in awe.

There was a door to the left of her room which she undoubtedly knew was the bathroom that she most likely has to share with Blaise.

_This is amazing._ She thought. The bathtub could probably fit a queen size bed. The bathtub had several faucets placed on different sides of the tub and a shower cubicle right next to it.

Hermione changed into a pair of short shorts and a black tanktop. She then proceeded to throw herself on to the bed with a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly, she realized that she never checked the where the other door in the common room led to. Excitedly, she ran out and opened the door to find a marble staircase. As she ran up this staircase she realized that it was a balcony. She pushed open the set of glass door located at the top of the stair case and felt the fresh cool breeze wash over her face. From here, she could clearly see the lake, the Quidditch field, and pretty much the rest of Hogwarts.

Just as she was enjoying this scenery, a drawling voice came from behind…

"Enjoying the head's room Granger?"

She turned and found Zabini leaning against the door.

Blaise was surprised at how captivating Hermione looked with her hair tied up in a messy bun and a simple a pair of shorts and tanktop.

"Uh huh, and why, may I ask are you here?" Hermione replied trying to keep her cool. She was unsure of how to a act around him as she found herself to be slightly restless and jumpy.

"Don't get your hopes up, we have to go patrol the halls." He trailed off coolly.

"Oh… right." Hermione replied, averting his eyes and quickly walking past Blaise.

_Hermione Granger..._ Blaise smirked as Hermione paced down the staircase, _this will be an interesting year. _

They patrolled the halls in different directions and as soon as they had finished, Hermione went to bed.

**********

**REVIEW PLEASE 3**


	3. Getting Started

**Chapter 3: Getting started**

Hermione woke up the next day to the silky bed sheets and bright sunlight flowing into her room. _This is it_! She thought. _School starts…TODAY!_

She got up and tied her hair into a messy bun, walked into the bathroom and began to get ready. While she was brushing her teeth, she heard Blaise from his door and for a second, she considered going to say hi to him, but she quickly shook out the thought. _He's a slytherin… _she thought to herself_… but then again, so what?_

She let down her bun and glanced at her hair framing her face. Smiling quickly to herself, she finished brushing up and went back to her room.

As she shut the door to her bathroom, Blaise entered from the other side with messy auburn hair, a black T-shirt on, and a pair of boxers. He had a sleepless night because he couldn't keep Hermione of his mind. Her transformation attracted him and though a bit soon, he couldn't deny this obvious desire he had for her.

Hermione dressed herself in a her school uniform neatly. She flicked her wand and light makeup began to appear on her face while she looked at herself in the mirror. She then grabbed her books and walked down to the Great Hall to meet her friends.

**********

On the other side of Hogwarts was Draco Malfoy, deep in his thought of Hermione Granger.

_That mudblood sure has grown a lot,_ he thought to himself.

"Dracoooo!" Interrupting his thoughts, exact moment, Pansy Parkinson came running down the stairs and clung onto his arm. "Oh my god, I have so much to tell you about my summer!"

Malfoy couldn't help but instinctively wonder what it would be like if Hermione took Pansy's place. He shook that thought and a disspointed Pansy off and quickly grabbed his books and left. He found a girl who would throw themselves so carelessly to a guy disgusting and low, but then again, that was pretty much every girl in school to him. He wiped on his usual cocky grin and walked into the great hall.

Malfoy had a nice toned and tanned body and amazingly great looks. The truth was, he was very popular amongst the girls and noone could really resist him. As he walked into the Great Hall, he could very obviously see all the girls turning to glance at him, some looked away, but gave him a wink or a flirtatious smile.

The only one, however, that he realized didn't react to him was Hermione Granger, who was smiling, engaged in a chat with Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

This frustrated Malfoy a little. No. a lot. This girl that he found himself strangely attracted to, is the girl that isn't begging to be with him. He was deep in thought for a while before he concluded: Malfoys _always_ get what they want…

REVIEW!


	4. Shouldn't I be asking?

**Chapter 4: Shouldn't I Be Asking?**

After breakfast, Hermione left with Harry and Ron to Transfiguration. As they got seated at few of the center seats, Hermione realized that Justin Finch-Fletchley, a rather good looking Hufflepuff was staring directly at her. As Justin realized that Hermione had caught him looking, he snapped out of his daydream and Hermione quickly looked away.

Justin picked up his quill and scribbled a note, he then mutter a spell and the note flew past the other students quietly and smoothly and landed on Hermione's lap. Looking somewhat disturbed at the thought of being distracted in Professor McGonagall's lecture, she quickly opened the note and read…

_Hosgmeade with me this weekend?_

Hermione immediately blushed a deep shade of red, she still wasn't use to all the attention that she was receiving. She didn't exactly want to go with him, but it felt somewhat mean to reject him. She looked up at McGonagall and back to Finch-Fletchley and frowned with frustration.

"Hey Hermione, whatchu got there?" Harry asked suddenly half-asleep, looking at the board and pretending to take notes.

"Nothing." Hermione replied coolly and quickly scribbled "_maybe_," sending the note back without a further glance in that direction.

She then turned her attention back on McGonagall fully. The rest of the class ended fairly quickly, however, Hermione felt a pair of eyes staring at her all along.

That night, Hermione left the Great Hall early because she wanted to return to her dorm to do homework.

She muttered the password and walked through the tunnels with her books from the library.

As soon as she walked into the common room, she was surprised to find Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the couches alone. And he looked up to meet her eyes as she entered.

"Fancy seeing you here Granger," he said with a smirk. Hermione just gave him an unapproving look and replied with a fake smile,

"After all, it is my dorm…shouldn't I be asking why you're here?"

"I…" Malfoy stood up and began walking closer and closer to her, "happen to be Blaise's best friend… and he is down to get us some dinner."

Hermione began to back up and soon hit a wall. She looked at both sides of the wall and then with nowhere else to look, she looked straight ahead, into Malfoy's eyes.

"You know what that means?" Draco Malfoy said with a smirk as he rest an arm on Hermione's left side"

Hermione nervously looked at the ground and shook her head.

Draco lowered his mouth next to her ears,

"That means that you're going to be seeing me an awful lot this year."

"I..." Hermione stuttered, "I'm just gonna..."

Draco had now pressed both of his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the wall and was so close to her she could feel his body heat.

"You're just gonna what, Granger?"

Hermione shut her eyes really tight and was about to say something when Draco turned around completely and left Hermione in her own nervous state, running quickly into her room.

"Whatever…Ferret boy." She said when she reached her door, hoping to regain her cool and casted Draco Malfoy an amused look as she slammed the door.

Draco felt himself somewhat attracted to this defiant, yet helpless feature. He return back to one of the couch and tried to think of something to distract him from Hermione as the portrait swung open and Blaise returned.

REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS PLEASE


	5. She's not kidding

**Chapter 5: She's Not Kidding**

Blaise strolled into the room and found Draco Malfoy deep in thought.

"Hey man, you okay?" he asked while he put the two plates filled with food on the coffee table. He sat down on the opposite couch on him, and began eating without waiting for an answer.

"That Granger girl…" Malfoy said while also picking up a plate, "she got hotter huh?"

At this, Blaise's head snapped up. Blaise was quite shocked. He had been Draco's closest friend for quite a while, and knew that Draco had very high expectations. He had rarely ever heard Draco straight up say that he thought a girl was hot, let alone a muggle born. It always seem to be the girls flocking to him instead.

"Haha, you're joking right?" Blaise asked.

"Honest." Malfoy made a motion of crossing his fingers, "I think I might go for her this year."

Blaise suddenly felt a little something stir up inside of him. And the first thing that popped into his mind was that, _she practically lives with me; he doesn't even stand a chance!_

As he quickly shook that thought off, he reminded himself that he has been friends for Draco ever since they were kids. He knew better than to start an argument with him over a just any girl, or more, express his feelings for Hermione to Draco.

"Blaise," Malfoy called while getting a little impatient, "Blaise, did you hear me?"

"She's not just any girl, she's Granger okay?" Blaise accidentally blurted out his thoughts.

Hearing this, Malfoy suddenly sat up really straight.

"What did you say?" Malfoy asked with a questioning look, studying Blaise's face intently.

"She's a mudblood," Blaise quickly said the first cover-up that came into his mind.

Malfoy paused for a few second,

"Your father won't be too pleased would he?" Blaise said again, with a small confident smile this time.

Malfoy nodded in agreement, however, still shot him a questioning glance. And as if he was giving up on Granger so simply, he changed the subject and they began to talk about some other things.

**********

Ever since Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, she felt as though she had barely spent any time with Harry and Ron. Or furthermore, she had barely even seen Ginny. Hermione and Ginny had gotten a lot closer last year, with her attempting to teach Hermione all these girly tips. Deciding that she shouldn't let their friendship fall apart or slip away, she decided to pay a visit to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione rummaged through her drawer and threw on a pair of black sport short and a sweater and she tied her hair up in to a neat pony tail, letting some of her bangs fall into her face. She took a look into the mirror for a final check and opened her door.

She immediately regretted not checking to see whether Blaise and Draco were still there before leaving her room. The pair both turned their heads at the same time and shot her an unfriendly look. She gave an awkward attempt at a smile and a wave then quickly walked by them, leaving the Head's dorm.

Little did she realize that both of their eyes were trailing after her with lust.

The corridors were quite empty since most people have gone back to their common room to study. Hermione was slightly unfamiliar with the path from the Head's dorm to the Gryffindor common room as the stair cases switched and turned.

While she walked by an empty classroom, she felt a pair of hands forcefully pull her into that classroom. She fell to the floor as she heard the door close behind her, quickly standing up and brushing herself off, she focused her eyes to get use to the dim lights.

"So…Hermione," She heard a voice and saw a figure coming closer to her. "How about that Hogsmeade trip?

Justin Finch-Fletchley came a little closer to her and smiled as he caressed her face with his hands. Hermione quickly pushed his hands away.

"I already said, I'll think about it." Hermione said, "I have something important to do now." She looked straight into Justin's eyes with hostility, hoping that he would back off.

"More important than…this?" Justin whispered and lowered his lips to attempted to kiss Hermione.

Hermione forcefully pushed him away and replied harshly,

"I was actually just considering that Hogsmeade trip you know? But I guess that's just too bad for you…" She left, leaving the dumbfounded Justin standing alone in the corner.

As Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor room, she felt herself slightly shaky and disgusted at the thought of Justin.

**********

"Hey Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison as she walked into the common room. Ron was holding hands with Parvati and they were sitting on the couch together, Ron's face was slightly red.

Hermione smiled at this. Many people thought her and Ron had a relationship or some kind of feelings for each other, however, this rumor was false and Ron was just a very good friend to her.

"So, what's up boys?" Hermione said, picking up Harry's transfiguration essay and glancing over it while resting herself in one of the soft armchairs.

"Well, Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow!" Harry said excitedly.

"Oh really?" Hermione looked up at Harry, Ron, and Parvati while taking a deep, long, breath, "I think I might tryout this year."

Harry looked up, very amused and expecting her to start cracking up on her own joke. However, she kept a very straight face and seem to suddenly find Harry's transfiguration essay really interesting as she kept her face lowered, slightly blushing.

"Wait, Hermione, you can't be serious right?" Harry said roughly. He could see her cheeks getting redder and redder.

"You're going to TRYOUT?" Ron added, laughing. "Really now?"

"Hermione, you're joking right? Parvati asked, feeling kind of bad for her.

"Nope…in fact, I am not." Hermione looked up with a straight face.

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. The Tryout

**Chapter 6: The Tryout**

"Hermione…" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself, "you don't know how to fly!"

An awkward silence ensued as Harry and Parvati turned their eyes from Ron to Hermione and back.

Hermione was shocked. In front of her stood her two best friends who don't trust her at all. She looked over at Harry who was looking down and seem to feel sorry for her, and then to Ron who was slightly red in the face, last at Parvati, who had turned her head away with guilt.

"So I see how it is…" Hermione stood up, keeping her eyes on both Harry and Ron, "I see how it is…you both don't think I'll make the team hmm?"

"No…it's not that…." Harry started, however Hermione cut him off.

"No worries, Harry," she smiled a sarcastic smile, "we'll see tomorrow okay? We'll see…" She trailed off. She took off towards the girl's dorm to have a small chat with Ginny, then returned to her dorm.

She was happy to see that Draco was gone when she saw Blaise sitting alone on one of the common room couches.

"Ready to patrol the halls?" Hermione asked as she walked towards her room. "I just need to get my wand…"

Blaise scanned over Hermione's body while her back was turned to him and said,

"yeah, anytime you're ready."

Hermione got her wand and they both left for patrol. They had decided to split sides, Hermione was in charge of the Dungeon areas for today, and Blaise the staircases and corridors upstairs.

Hermione walked down the dark corridor, humming slightly to herself. It was actually quite nice to patrol around these places because she's never really seen it before.

Her mind drifted off to tomorrow's Quidditch tryouts.

Hermione had been playing Quidditch over the summer with her only witch cousin from the States, Maddy. Maddy use to be the captain of Ravenclaw until she graduated Hogwarts. When she came back to visit, she began to teach Hermione how to fly and Hermione found that she was really quite good at it. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron's expressions when they saw her fly.

**********

"Perfect day for tryouts!" Harry exclaimed, looking up at the swirly light blue sky. Hermione looked around; many people had showed up for tryouts.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve, "why isn't Ron trying out?"

"Because he said he wanted to focus on his schoolwork this year." Harry said half-heartedly, staring at the Quidditch field.

_Hmmm…I bet he's just too scared to tryout_, Hermione thought to herself as she looked over and saw a sheepish Ron sitting by the bleachers.

"Alright, line up everyone." Harry shouted as he clapped his hands together. Harry Potter was captain this year, and had a authoritative tone as head said, "We're going to start off with some shooting and blocking."

One at a time, they took turns to act as the keeper; switching off as the ones who kept the goal and the ones who merely took the Quaffle and shot it in the hoops. Seamus Finnigan was shaking the entire time and only saved one shot out of ten, and Nevielle got hit on his fifth shot in the head (he rested and watched by the sidelines for the rest of tryouts). When it was Hermione's turn she was quite nervous. She flew with her Dasher101 (a fine quality broom stick) in front of the goal post.

The first Quaffle, thrown by Franner Geldman came spinning towards the right post. Due to how nervous she was, she gaped at it for a while before diving towards it, and she missed. She looked to the sidelines uneasily and saw Harry grinning to himself.

_I'll show him._ She focused on the next Quaffle coming and easily hit it back.

The rest was a piece of cake for her. She caught every single one, and on the tenth one, she even did a flip turn and kicked it back. Harry's eyes were bulging out and his mouth was wide open.

The second drill was similar to the golf ball drill Oliver Woods had tested on Harry the first time Harry played Quidditch. Except this time, they did it with 3 people at a time. Harry threw the golf balls as hard as he could and Hermione hit every single one back with a smile hanging on her face the whole time.

The last drill was the hardest of all. Harry flew on the pitch holding a snitch in his hand. All eyes focused onto the snitch. Harry let it go. The snitch zoomed in circles for a while, then ascended up rather quickly, and was out of their sight in no time.

"This drill is to see who can catch the snitch first," Harry said, "It does not necessarily mean that you'll be the seeker, it's merely a test to see which level you're on." At this, everyone took off, all of them looking intently around for the snitch.

Hermione was flying side by side to Ginny. They circled around the pitch for a few times, and then split to two different directions.

Hermione saw Franner suddenly speed up towards the bottom of the field, she searched her eyes and there was the snitch, at the right corner of the Quidditch field.

Hermione sped up her broom stick and dashed under Franner and swerved to the right. The snitch's wings began batting really fast and it flew upwards really quickly. Hermione flew up along with it at full speed, circling around it. She reached out her hands and could feel the wings batting on her fingertips. _Just a little more…_

Everyone had their eyes on Hermione now, especially Harry who was completely awed. Hermione urged her broom and gave it one last push. She reached the snitch and her fingers closed on top of it.

There was a moment of silence and cheers and claps bursted out, along with a few groans. Hermione lowered her broom and got off it elegantly. Harry came running up to her.

"Look Hermione! Wow! You were great up there," Harry said excitedly, "You're definitely in the team, what do you say about being a Chaser?"

Hermione can't help but feel a little smug,

"I say it sounds awesome."


	7. Realization

**Chapter Seven: Realization**

After Hermione made it on to the Quidditch team, there wasn't anything new for her. Life was stable and she liked it. She was doing well in school and time passed by fairly quick. Before she knew it, Winter Break was only two weeks away.

Hermione and Blaise got along quite well. If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione was very slow when it comes to love, she would have already discovered that she had a tiny tiny crush on him. However she simply believed that she liked him quite much as only a friend.

On this specific Saturday, Hermione woke up bright and early.

"Good, still 1 whole hour before I have to meet Ginny at the Great Hall." She thought to herself while rubbing her eyes and sitting up from bed.

Since they were now allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever they liked, Ginny decided to go do some serious shopping on that day, and of course, had to drag Hermione along.

Hermione lazily got up. After a shower, she decided to curl her hair slightly for a change. She applied some light makeup and chose out a pair of jeans and a small jacket. She then began walking down to the Great Hall.

On her way, Hermione saw a few girls giggling at the corner of the hall.

"_He's so cute!"_

"…_and has such a hot body…"_

"_any girlfriends?..."_

Hermione glanced that direction for a few seconds and saw that they were holding up a picture of Blaise. She looked at them for a while and continued walking, laughing to herself a little.

_Blaise? Cute? That guy isn't cute. Pshh..._

Hermione thought while Blaise's image flashed through her mind.

Hermione saw Ginny waiting at the door and as soon as they greeted each other, Hermione asked Ginny,

"Hey Gin? Do you think Blaise is cute?"

Ginny abruptly looked up. She looked at Hermione for a while as if trying to decipher while she was joking or not. After a few seconds, she busted out laughing.

"Are you kidding?"

Hermione sighed with relief, so I'm the only one that DOESN'T think he's absolutely gorgeous. And as if reading her mind, Ginny half-shouted,

"He is so amazingly gorgeous!"

Hermione's eyes shot up.

"WHAT?"

" He is probably the cutest guy in our year..no, the whole school! Well maybe except for Malfoy and Harry."

Hermione stared at Ginny, horrified. It was as if she saw a new side of Ginny she has never seen before.

"Gin…are you out of your mind?"

"C'mon Hermione, everyone thinks so. Hello?! His amazing jawline and that hair?" As she was speaking, Ginny grabbed Lavender who was standing somewhat near her.

"Lavender, rate Blaise Zabini from 1-10, 10 being the best"

Lavender didn't seem to even think about and said, "ten…no..twelve!" She smiled and walked away.

Hermione just stood, never realizing how popular the person she was sharing dorm with is.

While she was deep in her thoughts, Franner Geldman walked up to them coolly.

Franner and Ginny had started going out about 2 month ago and Ginny was crazy about this guy while Hermione always found him to be a little bit of a jerk.

"Uh, hey baby, can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione heard Franner say.

Ginny's face lit up.

"Sorry Herms, this should only take a sec, I promise."

She saw the lovebirds walk of to a little corner.

Ginny's smile was so wide, Hermione wonder how much she loved Franner. She also wondered what it would be like to fall so deeply in love. She stared at the two of them.

Suddenly, she saw Ginny's smile fade. Then the rest happened so quickly. Franner walked away and Ginny began to tear.

Hermione ran over.

"Gin! What happened?"

"Franner just… he just…broke up with me." Ginny said as a tear drop fell onto Hermione's arm.


	8. Hogwarts Gossip Column

**Chapter 8: Hogwart's Gossip Column**

"Ginny, you have to get out of here!"

Since the broke up with Franner, Ginny had been more dejected than ever. It was only a week until Winter Break and Hermione, and Lavender were trying their best to cheer her up.

"I just don't get it," Ginny said, "why?"

Hermione sighed. Ginny has been asking that question since a week ago, and it seemed that her tears had finally ran dry after about 4 days of continuous crying.

"Thanks guys…I really appreciate you guys coming…"

"No problem Ginny!" Lavender said cheerfully, "Parvarti will be right here."

Is this worth it for a guy?

Hermione had repeatedly seen girls cry over a breakup or a fight. Through all those times, she had repeatedly asked herself…is it worth it? How is it possible to fall for someone so deeply that…that…you'd suffer so much for them?

Little did she know, she was about to find out.

As Parvarti pushed the door open cheerfully, Hermione's thought was interrupted.

"Hey guys, check it out! Check it out!" Parvarti held up a magazine titled 'Hogwart's gossip column'. She cleared her throat and announced proudly, "The new magazines with all the latest gossip in Hogwarts, compiled by Chloe, Beautiful, and the dear, ME."

Receiving a questioning look from everyone, Parvarti sighed and began flipping the pages quickly.

"We put all the latest gossip in here and the hottest things around! Like those muggle magazines!" she explained, "wanna read it together?"

Without waiting for an answer, she flipped to a random page with a large title, "Hottest Bachelors of Hogwarts" along with a picture of Draco Malfoy.

"Bachelor number one!" Lavendar said while imitating a low male voice, "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione felt slightly dizzy, and rubbed her eyes.

"WHAT?" she yelled out suddenly

The other three looked back at her with shock.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny asked and Hermione's face blushed to a complete red.

After around ten minutes of tedious questioning and refusals to answer, Hermione finally retold the embarrassing encounter with Malfoy at the beginning of the year.

"Oh, my…god." Lavendar looked at her with her eyes wide open, and Parvarti's mouth seemed to be hanging with shock, "Malfoy tried to kiss you?"

"AND you refused?" Parvarti managed to say.

Awkward silent filled the room and out of nowhere Ginny blurted out,

"AND Blaise wants you!" Immediately, she covered her mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Okay no guys," Hermione started explaining, "this is a huge misunderstanding."

The three girls simply nodded and waited for her explanation,

"Okay, you see. Blaise for one, does NOT want me, he's a good friend."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said,

"Excuse me, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Hermione ignored Ginny and continued,

"Malfoy? How many girls does he get with in a week? He doesn't care about me, he just likes to mess around.

"Really now Hermione?" Lavendar said, "really? So you're saying you haven't noticed a change in Malfoy's behavior to you? Never tried starting a normal talk with you or flirting with you? And you're telling me that you've never for a second wonder why Blaise always want to spend a lot of time with you?"

Hermione thought about this.

It was somewhat true. Draco Malfoy had begun to act a little more civilized with her. And whenever he found himself without the presence of Blaise, he would attempt a conversation with Hermione, in which she would always shoot down as the start of some new way he came up with to make her life harder.

And Blaise, it was true that they were good friends, but now that she thought about it, he would never let her patrol anymore in fear that something might happen to her, and would offer to study together once in a while.

As Ginny, Lavendar, and Parvarti exchanged smug glances at one another, Parvarti shook Hermione lightly.

"Hermione Granger…two of the hottest guys in school wants you…" Parvarti said with a hint of jealousy, "and you don't feel anything at all?"

"Well I…I…"

_Do I feel anything?_ Hermione asked herself honestly.


	9. Preparations and Nice Things

**Chapter 9: Preparations and nice things**

School was finally out, and it was only 4 days till' Hogwart's great Winter Ball.

"Hey Everyone!"

Hermione, Parvarti, Lavendar, and Monique looked up from their magazines and books to see Ginny with the biggest smile on her face.

She plopped herself down on the sofa Hermione was sitting on, grabbed a magazine and began humming a tune. They were in the Head's Common room just hanging out amongst themselves.

The other girls stared at her with shocked expression. The last time they saw Ginny her face was tearstained and her hair was as messy as ever. Today, her face was lit up and her hair was tied into a neat pony tail. She looked like a different person.

"…Good day?" Monique awkwardly asked, hoping to figure out what was on Ginny's mind.

As if waiting for this question, Ginny quickly tossed aside her magazine and let out a very wide smile and exclaimed,

"Harry asked me to the Winter Ball! Harry asked me!" Ginny cried out excitedly.

Knowing Ginny, she had probably forgotten completely about Geldman now. The other girls felt relieved and congratulated her with hugs and smiles.

"So, who are you girls going with?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, you know me!" Monique said. Monique has been dating Adam Tophy, a rather charming Gryffindor, since second year. No doubt they are going together, Hermione thought.

"Ron." Lavender said as the heads turn to her, questioning her the same thing. "You guys know that!" Her cheeks flushed a slight red color.

The faces then turned to Parvarti.

"I…" Parvarti muttered uncomfortably, "don't laugh okay?" she said as her head seem to droop lower and lower.

"C'mon Parvarti!" Everyone asked excitedly, having no clue of who it is.

"Alright…it's…um…William Roger…the Hufflepuff…" She choked out.

Just as the girls were happily chatting away about Williams, who is a year younger than them, an owl knocked at the window.

Hermione stood up and retrieved the letter, as she sat back down with her friends, their eyes were all focused on the letter with a cursive writing Hermione on it.

"What's that?" Ginny asked

"Open it!" Monique demanded.

Slowly ripping the letter open, there was a white letter and Hermione began reading out loud.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know how to begin this letter. Well, I guess it's a little awkward since we have been enemies for quite a while. But, I was hoping you can forget that fact, and hope we could start over as friends. Well, more than friends. Okay, I'll just be straight forward here… I really like you_."

Hermiones heart pounded loudly as the other girls gasped at this line, she took a deep breath and continued reading.

"_This might sound a bit corny, but let's forget about the things that happened, our differences and all that name calling. My feelings are true, I can ensure you. Well, I'll just end this by asking you, Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" _Hermione paused for a while,_ "From Draco Malfoy."_

The girls around bursted out screaming and giggling.

"So sweet!" Monique said. "Are you going to accept him?"

"I…I'm not so sure…"

Before she could finish replying, the owl flew in the room and dropped off a beautiful, flawless, red rose on Hermione's lap.

On the rose was a small note attached,

_Think about it. No pressure!_

"I'm not so sure," Hermione continued, "An enemy asking me to the Winter Ball all of a sudden? Who knows what he has planned!"

"Maybe he doesn't see you as an enemy anymore!" Ginny pouted, "will you just go with him?"

Hermione was quiet, something didn't felt right. These things don't just happen.

The girls left shortly because they had to be back in bed. Hermione sat in the Common Room by herself, thinking about what Draco Malfoy had said.

The door to the Common Room swung open and Blaise walked in.

"Hey." He said cheerfully sitting down next to her, "What's with the sad face."

Hermione smiled.

"Nothing! Just thinking about….stuff." She said.

"Hungry?" Blaise asked as he picked up a 'Witch Weekly' from the pile the girls had left.

He brushed along his hair while looking down_. He really is pretty cute…_ Hermione thought as she looked into his light brown eyes.

"No…not really. Let me change and we'll go patrol the hallways." Hermione said as she was making her way to her room.

After patrolling the hallways, Hermione changed into shorts and a tank top (her pjs) and decided to take a breath out at the balcony.

To her surprise, Blaise was there as well. Blaise was sitting on the rails of the balcony, with his back turned to her, looking down at the magnificent view.

"Kinda dangerous on that railing." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Blaise spun around to face her,

"Oh, you. Yeah, can't fall asleep." He said.

"Figured" Hermione smiled.

Hermione walked to the railing and leaned against it, taking in the fresh cool air blowing against her, and looking at the countless stars.

Blaise ran his eyes down her body, from her thin, soft neck down to legs. Damn. He thought. He still really wanted Hermione.

He took a big breath of air,

"Hermione…" he said,

"Hmm?" Hermione turned to face him

"Will you," He looked into her honey eyes, "Will you go to the winter ball with me?"

Hermione stood silent for a while.

She was stuck between two.


	10. Save Me A Dance

**Chapter 10: Save Me A Dance**

"Will you," He looked into her honey eyes, "Will you go to the winter ball with me?"

Hermione stood silent for a while.

She was stuck between two.

"""""""""

"I…" Hermione stuttered, shocked at what Blaise was asking her. "I don't…I'm not sure." She spat out.

Blaise just stared at her, searching for an answer. She looked back at him and Draco's image flashed into her mind.

"I can't go to the ball with you," She said suddenly with determination.

At this, Blaise tried to keep his cool and nodded, respecting her answer. He smiled politely and started heading toward the stair case leading down.

"Wait," Hermione said and Blaise turned his head, "But, I'll save a dance for you!" She smiled and ran down the stairs until she was in her room.

Blaise stood for a moment, confused. He then sat down once again on the railing, and breathed in the cool air.

""""""""""

Once Hermione was in her room, she threw herself on her bed, wondering if she had made the correct decision. This was when she heard a knock on the window and saw the same owl from earlier that day. She smiled while letting the owl in, and read the note it brought,

_So how about it?_

Hermione smiled and sighed. She grabbed a quill and scribbled:

_I can't go with you. But I'll save a dance for you!_

She then attached this note to the owl, and fell fast asleep on her bed.

When Draco received this note, he couldn't quite understand what she meant. He stared at the note for a few seconds and decided to just leave it till' the ball.

""""""""

"Hermione…."

A blurry figure appeared in front of Hermione, but she closed her eyes.

"Hermione…Wake up…"

The figure was gently shaking her, but she closed her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"what?" Hermione sat up straight in shock.

Ginny stood in front of her with a frustrated look on her face. "You know the Winter Ball is tomorrow night…right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you even have a formal dress?" Ginny asked.

"Oh shoot!" Hermione said a little too-loudly. "I didn't get one yet!" She started to panic, getting up and started searching for clothes she could wear out.

"Ready to go when you are." Ginny said nonchalantly while fixing her nails a bit.

Hermione had completely forgotten to get a dress. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top. And while a make-up spell is working itself she changed into those clothes.

Within ten minutes, she was ready.

""""""""""""""""

"How about this one?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

They had been searching for almost an hour and Hermione couldn't seem to find a dress she really liked.

"This one?" Ginny said, holding up a white dress with a hint of baby blue.

"No…" Hermione said apologetically, shaking her head.

She had searched almost every shelf in this store. While Ginny was still looking at the front of the store, Hermione spotted a few dresses hung on a small hook at the corner of the shop. She walked over and found the most amazing dress, hidden between.

She took the dress and changed into it quickly.

The dress was simple in a light turqoise color. It was strapped only on one side of the shoulder. The dress was slim and fitted her completely. It accentuated her figure and made her facial features stand out.

She walked out of the fitting room and Ginny gasped.

"This is it!"

""""""""""""

It was a day till' the ball, and Hermione had 5 more invitations to the ball from Justin Finch-Fletchley (who she rejected completedly), 3 guys from her year and one from a younger year. She rejected all 5 of them.

She had spotted Malfoy many times in the hallways and had tried her best to avoid him. For head patrol that night, she left early for head patrols, avoiding an awkward moment with Blaise.

That night, Hermione lied in bed, pondering whether or not she made the right choice. Somehow, her heart really wanted to accept Blaise because she felt bad since they were closer friends. But another side of her felt really guilty for Malfoy. He seemed so sincere! She thought. _But why should I feel bad for him? Not like he's been nice to me!_

That night, Hermione fell asleep slightly angry and confused at herself.

""""""""""


	11. interruption!

Im sorry! This story is going to be put on hold due to some of the lack of ideas and the fact that im moving to a totally different place. Hope you reviewers can understand. Thanks so much for the reviews though, I promise ill update as soon as possible!


	12. The Winter Ball

**Chapter 12: The Winter Ball**

Hermione's dress was a silky blue with one shoulder and the rest of the dress cascading down her body, however, fitting her figure perfectly at the same time. She stared into the mirror and looked at her light silvery blue eye shadow bringing out the brown in her eyes, the thin layer of black eyeliner that accentuated her eyes and made them look somewhat watery. She carefully smacked her lips which was cherry shaped and had a beautiful watery layer of clear lip gloss. She then smoothed her hair which was halfway down and the other half done up in a gorgeous messy bun.

"Hermione! You ready?" She heard Ginny call out. Ginny and Monique were waiting outside for her. (They didn't prepare together)

"Yeah hold up!" Hermione opened the door and Ginny and Monique gasped.

"You girls look so gorgeous!" Hermione said. Monique had curled her hair and was wearing a short flirty white dress and Ginny was wearing a tight red dress that fit her figure and made her red hair look pretty and bright.

The girls didn't reply.

"What's wrong you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione…" Ginny said. Hermione thought something was wrong and frowned.

"Oh my god, did I put too much eye shadow on?" She asked, "Or is it the eyeliner…" The girls were quiet.

Hermione was at the verge of tears. She thought she had looked okay in the mirror!

"Oh god…" she repeated.

"No Hermione…you look" Monique started, "you look stunning…"

"You look like you walked right out of a magazine or something." Ginny said, "You look amazing."

Hermione blushed.

"Well, we should get going right?" Hermione said.

Ginny and Monique seemed to snap out of whatever they were in and Ginny jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yup! Harry's gonna be waiting for me at the stairs next to the portrait of the old man and the unicorn!" She smiled.

"Yeah same with Adam…." Monique said in a yawn. Adam and Monique had been dating for around a year already, so going to the ball with him was nothing big for her.

The three girls made their way down attracting a lot of hungry eyes from boys they passed and jealous glares from the girls.

They got to the portrait and Ginny and Monique left with their date. Hermione lagged behind, trying to avoid being the "extra person". She didn't really have a date because of the weird deal she made with Blaise and Draco, so she made her way down on her own. She was walking through a deserted hallway when she heard someone behind her.

She turned to see Blaise.

"Hey Blaise!" Hermione said.

"Hermione? Wow! You look …" Blaise said, "Wow."

Hermione chuckled.

"Do I have the pleasure to accompany you down to the great hall?" Blaise held his hand out.

Hermione just chuckled again and allowed him to take her hand.

On the way to the great hall Blaise couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was just so damn beautiful! He thought. He also had some inappropriate thought that he tried to shook off.

The pair was a bit late already so when they walked in the great hall all eyes were on them. Hermione heard a lot of gasp and quite a few whistles and cat call which she just rolled her eyes on.

Draco was sitting by the corner when he saw Blaise and Hermione together. A little rage started up. _What? She came to the ball with Blaise?_ _Is that why she said she could only dance with me? Then why couldn't she just reject me and tell me she was coming with Blaise? _

Draco was confused and angry, but he didn't think Hermione would do such a thing so he just sat there with a drink. A few girls had crowded next to him trying to get him to ask them to dance. He just ignored them and kept his eyes on Hermone.

_She looks beautiful_…. He thought.

Hermione hadn't notice Draco yet; Lavender had pulled her away from Blaise to ask her where she got her dress. Lavender seemed a bit jealous because she kept giving her glares in the middle of their conversations.

Around 30 minutes into the ball, Dumbledore made an announcement and they started playing songs. Draco saw that Hermione was alone and gathered up his courage to ask her for a dance. He pushed away the girls and began walking that way when he saw Blaise in front of her. Draco stopped in his track.

Blaise walked a bit closer to her, smiled and said a few words. Then Draco saw Hermione smile as Blaise put his hands around her waist and pull her a bit closer as they walked to the dance floor. Draco backed up into his seat once more, sat down and slammed the table hard.

Blaise came over and asked Hermione for a dance, she agreed and then she thought of Draco and how she had promised him a dance as well. She looked around a bit for him when she felt Blaise slip his arms around her waist. She stiffened a bit at this and made her way to the dance floor with him.

Blaise held her really close to him and they chatted while dancing. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable being this close to Blaise for the first time. She also realized how much taller he was than her. _Wow, Blaise looks hot tonight…he also smells pretty nice._ It was then Draco came into her mind again, and she decided to tell Blaise about her deal of dancing with both of them.

"Look Blaise…umm…" Hermione started.

"Hermione…I have to tell you something." Blaise said.

"Oh, umm, wait…" Hermione said, wanting to tell Blaise about Draco.

"No, listen Hermione….I really really like you." He had said.

They weren't facing each other because they were hugging (while dancing) and Herimone was thankful of this because her expression froze. She felt a leap in her stomach and frowned a bit at this. She paused for around 10 seconds.

"Oh, umm." She said, unable to really say anything.

"Hermione, please tell me how you feel. That's all I want to know." Blaise said sincerely, extending his arms down her back.

Draco was still sitting by the corner. He still had some trust in Hermione, hoping she would come explain to him what was going on. This was until he saw Blaise slide his hands down her back.

"Oh I get it." Draco muttered under his breath. He pounded the table, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the great hall in anger.

Hermione didn't know how to reply when she saw out of the corner of her eyes, an angry Draco raging out of the Great Hall.

_Shit_! She thought. _Oh my god. Damn it. Why am I so stupid. _

She pulled away from Blaise.

"Hermione…what's wrong?"

"Shit umm, sorry Blaise, this…" she kept peering over because Draco had already exited the great hall. "this has nothing to do with you, I promise."

Blaise frowned at her.

"Sorry." She said really quickly. She didn't really know what she was saying, "So sorry."

With that, she ran out the Great Hall hoping to catch up with Draco.

Hermione had left Blaise standing there in shock. He weakly sat down into the table.

_At least that was a clear rejection…_

He thought, not knowing what was going on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! Finally got time for another chapter! Read and Review please! I love you guys! I just skipped to chapter twelve by the way, because of the "interruption" part.


	13. The Winter Ball PT II

The Winter Ball II

AN: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. D

_Recap: _

"_Sorry." She said really quickly. She didn't really know what she was saying, "So sorry."_

_With that, she ran out the Great Hall hoping to catch up with Draco._

_Hermione had left Blaise standing there in shock. He weakly sat down into the table._

_At least that was a clear rejection…_

_He thought, not knowing what was going on._

Hermione rushed through the crowd of people, avoiding guys who tried to talk to her while she was running. She was almost at the entrance of the Great Hall when something grabbed her hands.

She spun around, it was Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry said, "why are you running?"

Hermione looked to the entrance, then at Harry. She hated how Draco is in the "misunderstood" state right now and she was anxious to tell Draco what was really going on.

Harry continued, "C'mon! Come sit with me and Ginny!" Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione shook her head anxiously. "Sorry Harry." Hermione said while pulling her hand away, "I'll tell you later."

Off she went, leaving a confused Harry behind. Hermione ran through the corridor, following distant footsteps. She went around some of the classrooms, a bathroom and finally, a way that led outside to a fountain.

Hermione had never been to this place before, nor remember how she got here. She looked at her surroundings. There was a huge fountain tainted with blue lights, it had three layers and the water was crystal clear. It was dark already, but the stars seem to brighten this specific place up a bit. There was a small stairway leading to the middle and trees surrounding the sides. It wasn't a big place.

Hermione lifted the bottom of her dress and step down the stairs. There, she saw Draco standing with his back facing her.

Hermione was breathing heavily from the running.

"Draco…I…" Hermione said, "I can explain-"

"Oh no Hermione." Draco cut her off, "you don't have to explain."

He turned around.

Hermione jumped a little. There was so much anger in his eyes. And not only anger, there was this unexplainable feeling of hostility he gave off. Hermione felt like she was back to the Draco that she had never known before.

"Draco…I.." Hermione stuttered

"Malfoy" Draco said.

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Malfoy…." Draco walked a few steps closer to her, she could feel his body heat, "Malfoy… to you."

Hermione winced as Draco walked by her. She attempted one more time to call his name,

"Draco…" she almost whispered.

"Have fun with Blaise at the ball" Draco said without turning around, and walked away.

Hermione felt heart broken. She felt like she was getting dumped by someone she liked even though she never felt that way for Draco. Hermione sat down on the steps and started tearing a bit.

_Why is this happening? _Hermione thought to herself. _Why is it that there are two SUCH nice guys, and I broke both of their hearts unintentionally._

She curled up and leaned her head onto her knees and started sobbing.

After what seemed like forever in that room, Hermione still felt dejected. She stood up and slowly began looking for the door leading out. Her vision was slightly blurry.

She found her way out into the deserted hallways and realized the ball had already ended. The hallway echoed of her own footsteps and she could barely see anything. Hermione estimated, it should be around 1 a.m, since the ball ends at 12:30

Hermione didn't quite recognize this place. However, she assumed that it was around the great hall so she started feeling her way across the hallway.

It was completely dark; Hermione see a single thing. She felt like her mind was about to explode. One part of her is still worried about Blaise being left at the ball, however, the other part of her was thinking about Draco and what he had said to her.

_His eyes._ She thought. _They were so….so different…_

She shook her head lightly and was determined not to think about it until she at least reached her dorm.

Suddenly, Hermione's right hand was pushed against the wall a little above her head and a pair of lips came crashing down into hers. Because it all happened so quickly, Hermione barely had time to react until she felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

Hermione gathered up all the force she had left and pushed as hard as she could at the intruder.

Then she ran, she ran as quickly as possible.

However, a pair of hands quickly caught her by the waist, and again, pushed her whole body roughly to the wall.

"Don't try to scream or run again," Hermione heard her attacker say in a sickly gentle voice, "or else...", the attacker traced his fingers slowly up her upper thigh through the slit of her dress, "you'll regret."

Hermione started to shake all over.

_What have I gotten myself into? _She thought.

Sorry it's such a short chapter. Actually, sorry that it's always been short chapters p. Thanks to my reviewers for last chapter. READ and REVIEW please. )


	14. Confession of Love

RECAP:

"_Don't try to scream or run again," Hermione heard her attacker say in a sickly gentle voice, "or else...", the attacker traced his fingers slowly up her upper thigh through the slit of her dress, "you'll regret."_

_Hermione started to shake all over._

_What have I gotten myself into? She thought._

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…, …,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Chapter 14: "Confession of Love"

Hermione was trembling all over. She shut her eyes tight and said in a light whisper, "Who are you?...And what do you want?"

Her attacker kissed her again, this time extending his tongue into her mouth. However, Hermione persistently kept her mouth shut.

"I would think you would have known…" The attacker said.

At this, Hermione winced. _This voice…._She thought, _I know this voice…_

"…Finch-Fletchley?" Hermione said in a shocking tone.

Justin Finch-Fletchley leaned his head against Hermione's ears.

"Yes…" He said in a whisper, "So I see why you rejected me so many times."

Hermione was about to protest when Justin started,

"You rejected me to show up at the Ball with Blaise all close and intimate!" Justin's grip around Hermione's waist tightened, "Don't think I didn't see you two groping each other." His voice grew in anger, "Then…" He said while pushing his body into hers, "Then you spend some 'private' time with Draco Malfoy in the hidden room probably snogging away like crazy."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"No! I didn't" Hermione pushed angrily against him, while he tried to rip off the sleeves to her dress.

Justin reached into his robe and took out his wand.

Hermione was trembling all over and she felt a sudden fear sweep over her.

"_Incantio deteriora_'" Justin said, pointing the wand at Hermione.

Hermione felt her body weaken as she slid down to the floor. She felt like she was in a state of numbness and couldn't even move much of her fingers. Even when she did, it felt like there was a huge weight attached to every part of her body.

Justin knelt down and leaned over her body. He began tearing the front of her dress a bit. He then began kissing her neck and biting it, leaving marks.

Hermione just sat there, she couldn't do anything. She started crying for she knew what was about to happen.

At that moment, Hermione heard a light footstep sound. Hope flew in her body and she begged that the person would come in this direction.

Justin seemed to have noticed as well because he stopped what he was doing and stood up straight.

The footsteps approached nearer and nearer.

"Hermione?"

Hermione heard someone call her name, and her whole body relaxed with joy, she shut her eyes and passed out.

Justin tensed up. He took a look at Hermione and then at the direction the footstep was coming from, then took his cloak and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Blaise yelled as he ran up to a collapsed Hermione.

Blaise looked down at Hermione and shook her lightly. It was met with no reply. Blaise had seen someone ran away, and by looking at Hermione's dress, he sort of had an idea of what happened.

A little anger stirred up in him; however, he knew better then to leave Hermione alone again. Blaise took of his cloak and put it on Hermione. He then lifted her up (he found her surprisingly light) and carried her back to the head's dorm.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…, …,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Hermione stirred a bit in her sleep. She blinked her eyes a few times and opened them. Immediately, her last memories came right back.

"Stop!" Hermione cried and let out a little cry of fear. She shut her eyes real tight and raised her arms up.

Blaise had fallen asleep next to her on the common room sofa and had quickly awakened at this.

"Hermione!" Blaise said lightly, kneeling next to the sofa Hermione was laying on, "Hermione! It's me, Blaise, its okay!"

Hermione winced a little, and then relaxed.

"Hi Blaise, I'm…I'm sorry." Hermione said

Blaise chuckled lightly,

"It's alright." He smiled, "can you tell me what happened?"

Hermione kept quiet and looked into the fire lit in the common room fire place.

"It's okay; take your time." Blaise said.

Hermione smiled, then slowly, her face turned into an apologetic look

"Blaise, I…" She started, "I…left you at the ball…"

Blaise smiled a sincere smile

"Don't worry about it Hermione!"

"How can I not worry about it?" Hermione said calmly, "You were on my mind the whole night after I ran away! I'm so sorry." Hermione looked down on the floor, seeming a little embarrassed. _What am I saying? _She thought.

"It's okay Hermione!" Blaise exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence and Blaise lifted Hermione's chin and her eyes met his,

"It's okay…"

Blaise slowly leaned over and tilted his head, his lips meeting hers.

Hermione closed her eyes, and just as their lips was about to touched, she opened her eyes wide in shock.

"Wait! What?" She pushed him away.

Blaise frowned.

"Wait…what?" she repeated, "Why did you….you know…" Hermione blushed.

"Well…", Blaise replied coolly, "That sounded like a … 'confession of love' to me!"

Hermione frowned, then giggled, "Confessions of love! How corny is that!"

Blaise blushed, and then laughed.

Hermione smiled and was about to say something when Blaise cut her off,

"Fine I'll start."

"What?" Hermione gave him a questioning look.

" 'Confession of love!'"

Hermione just tilted her head and frowned.

"I…" Blaise said, "…like you." He looked in to her eyes and continued,

"I wasn't joking at the ball…" Blaise smiled, "…I really really like you, Hermione Granger."

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…, …,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

**HMM? How was that? I love you guys for the reviews! It really really makes my day!**


	15. Confusion

**THANKS for the reviews! And sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 15!**

……

**Chapter 15: Confusion**

"_I…" Blaise said, "…like you." He looked in to her eyes and continued,_

"_I wasn't joking at the ball…" Blaise smiled, "…I really really like you, Hermione Granger."_

…..

Hermione froze. She turned to see a sincere Blaise staring at her and then she frantically looked in different directions,

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered, "umm…"

She looked up at Blaise, then lowered her head and backed up a few steps. Then she abruptly turned and took off towards the door.

Fast as he was ()) Blaise ran after her, and quickly grabbed her wrist.

Hermione turned and their eyes met.

"You left me waiting once already," Blaise looked down, "don't…don't do it again…"

Hermione didn't know what to do and out of panic, she just twisted her hand out of Blaise's grip, took a look at him, and ran back to her dorm.

Blaise remained in the same position as Hermione's footsteps faded away slowly. He slowly lifted his head, brushed his head and smiled. Smiled a painful smile, and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

…..

Hermione's tears flew out. _What am I doing? What am I doing!_ She asked herself as Draco's image flew in her head. She felt so confused. _I've always been the type for Draco, but Blaise, he's just so…sweet…and nice…_ Hermione ducked her head into her pillow,_ I thought I didn't like either of them…_Hermione shut her eyes tight, _what am I doing?_

The next morning, Hermione woke exceptionally early, hoping to avoid seeing Blaise. She crept into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

For a second, she couldn't recognize herself. Her hair was a mess, there was a bit of smeared eyeliner remaining and her eyes were as puffy as ever. She poured cold water over her face and cast a few spells.

Her hair started to straighten and her face started to clear up, the smeared eyeliner disappeared and was replaced by a light fresh layer of new makeup.

However, her eyes still looked a bit red and puffy. Hermione sighed and crept slowly back into her room.

After grabbing her books, Hermione walked down to the great hall. On the way, she saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and Parvarti.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, letting go of Harry's hand. "You're up early today!"

"Yeah….yeah…I am…" Hermione replied in a daze.

As all of them walked down to the great hall, Ginny kept taking sneak glances at Hermione, noticing something was wrong.

Arriving at the great hall, Harry and Ron went to sit with the boys while the girls sat with Monique and Lavender.

"Okay Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as soon as she sat down.

"Have you been crying?" Parvarti asked looking at her eyes.

Hermione gave a light laugh

"Nah, just slept a bit late you know?" Hermione said while the others still looked at her suspiciously, "uh…history homework…"

Lavender looked at her and said, "Hermione…hello?" Lavender waved a hand in front of her, "last night was the winter ball! There was…no homework."

Hermione winced. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _No_! She thought, _I can't cry now, don't bring anymore people into this you selfish girl. You promised you wouldn't cry!_

"Um," Hermione said, voice shaking, "I…"

Being sensitive as Monique has always been, she took a look at Hermione and said, "What does it matter? She was just doing some extra studying as usual! Ha! Hermione! Too embarrassed to tell us that even AFTER the winter ball, you were studying?" Monique smiled.

Hermione looked at Monique appreciatively and gave a laugh.

The girls then moved on to another subject, but Monique made a mental note to be sure that she talked to Hermione today.

…..

"Hermione, Hermione! Wait up!" Harry said trying to catch up to Hermione.

It was the end of the day already and Hermione was glad she didn't have to encounter Draco, Blaise, or Justin.

"Yeah?" Hermione turned to face Harry, she really just wanted to go back to her dorm.

"Guess what?" Harry asked in excitement.

Hermione was a bit impatient, "what?"

Harry did a little dance around (HAHAHAHA) and said, "Quidditch practice!" Hermione's face lit up.

"Yay!" She smiled, "When?"

Harry said, "starting tomorrow right after class till' dinner!"

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry walked off. She was glad because now that she's going to have so many things going, she won't have to see the two of them.

….

**There you go, sorry this chapter is so short and doesn't really go anywhere. But next one will be GOOD I promise.**


	16. Quidditch Practice

**Chapter 16: Quidditch Practice**

Monique sat by the hallway bench near the great hall waiting for Hermione to appear. She could tell there was something going on with her, but she didn't exactly know what was bothering her.

As a group of Ravenclaw guys passes Monique, many of them stole a secret glance at her. Monique was a pretty girl; she looked somewhat Asian-American mix. She had long straight dark brown hair and large dark brown eyes.

If it wasn't for the fact that Monique was quieter than other girls and gave off an air of defiance, most guys would definitely be crazy about her. Also, Monique's boyfriend, Adam Tophy, who was a year older, was a pretty easily-jealoused person, so most don't dare talk to her.

Monique was reading her history book when she saw Hermione rounded the corner.

"Hey." Monique said; not looking up.

"Eh…Hey." Hermione knew something was coming.

"So…anything up lately?"

Hermione paused.

She knew Monique knew there was something wrong.

"Umm, not much?" Hermione replied

Monique looked at Hermione then stood up.

"Alright…anytime you need to talk…" Monique smiled and gave a little wink before walking off.

The Charms classroom was already half filled with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs when Hermione arrived. She was glad that she didn't have to see Draco or Blaise, but she knew next class was potions with Slytherin…

Throughout the whole class, Hermione was hoping that time could go slower and slower, but it seemed like it was the fastest it ever went.

However, instead of heading to the Dungeons the next period, Hermione found herself walking towards the Hospital Wing.

She knocked on the door lightly and walked in.

The hospital wing was dryly white. By the left there were a few beds with drapes pulled around each one, and on the other side there was a large cabinet with many different names of ingredients written on it.

"Hi Miss Granger, it's rare to see you here!"

Hermione jumped, she didn't see Madam Promfrey on her right.

"Uh, yeah. Umm, I have this cramp around my stomach and my head kinda hurts." Hermione lied

"Cramps and headaches…alright…." Madam Promfrey looked in her cabinet.

She pulled out a small vile of purple liquid, "Drink this, and you should feel much better! "

Hermione winced, "Umm, can I also rest in here for a while?"

Madam Promfrey frowned.

"Well, usually…I would say no."

Hermione's face fell in disappointment.

"However!" Madam Promfrey smiled, "I think little miss goody needs a break at times!"

With this, Hermione gulped the potion and was led to one of the beds.

"Rest well!" Madam Promfrey said and pulled the drapes around Hermione.

Hermione relaxed and lied down on the bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep but what does that matter? She didn't have to see Draco or Blaise today!

She turned and stared at the drapes next to her, it was obvious that another student was resting and she knew she had to be quiet. But at that moment, she saw the shadow of the person next to her sit up and yawned.

She looked away and paused for a few seconds, then quickly looked back.

_Oh no…_she thought, _that hair…that shadow…_

_That's Draco Malfoy!_

Hermione panicked, she quickly got out of bed and headed towards the door.

"Miss Granger?" She heard Madam Promfrey called

_Damn her! She just had to call my name_

"Uh yeah…I'm feeling much better; I think I'll head to class."

And without waiting for a reply, Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and sped on out the door.

She walked down the corridor and rounded the corner to a dark hallway lit eerily by two lamps, she then leaned against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Whew! That was close; imagine if I had to confront Malfoy, that'll be so awkward…._

At this, Hermione saw someone come out from the corner of her eyes.

Draco looked right at Hermione, almost in a pleading but menacing way.

Hermione froze in shock,

"Hey…" Hermione choked out, trying to pretend nothing really happened between them.

Draco didn't reply, he just continued to look at Hermione

Hermione avoided direct eye contact and said awkwardly,

"Long time...no see?"  
Draco looked at her

"Really really…long time." He replied

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she just stood there somewhat uncomfortably. Once again, she felt this suffocating feel she only felt with Blaise and Draco. She couldn't really see Draco's face, nor knew what he was trying to say to her.

"So…I'm gonna go to class." Hermione said in a light tone, she then began to move out of Draco's way.

However, Draco put his hands on the wall on both sides of Hermione. (**A.N Hermione seems to always be trapped against the wall!)**

"Um…I really gotta-"

"Why?" Draco asked in a really heavy tone

Hermione gave a questioning look. _What is he talking about? And why is he looking at me like that? _

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Draco asked.

_What! Dislike him? Where did he get that idea!_

"I…I don't!" Hermione replied honestly.

"Those past few years, I didn't mean to…" Draco suddenly said.

_Is he drunk or something? Why is Draco saying all these things to me? _

Draco paused and then turned to look right into Hermione's eyes.

"Draco…I don't know what you're talking about..." Hermione said.

At that moment, Draco suddenly lowered his lips and gave Hermione a tender kiss which completely took Hermione by surprise.

Hermione's cheeks flushed completely red as Draco pulled away and stood up straight.

By the time Hermione came back to her senses, Draco Malfoy had already walked off coolly.

_What rights does he have to just kiss me like that! _Hermione thought angrily as she walked to the Quidditch field. _Although that moment was quiet breathtaking…_ _What does he want with me anyways! _

"Alright team…" Harry began a long lecture on how they must win championship this year and started a long hard practice.

Hermione did surprisingly well considering she had so many things on her mind and that she hasn't touched a broom in quite a while. Also, she had left her Cleansweep back in her dorm, so she was using a school broom (which usually sucks!).

At the end of practice, everyone was exhausted but all really excited for the first match. Harry announced that there will be continuous practice from the same time every day of the week expect Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.

After practice, most people took off on their broom to fly back to their dorm rooms (nearer). However, Hermione was left alone because she had to return her school broom.

She stood emptily on the Quidditch field when she saw someone approaching on a broom. Hermione felt a little frightened because of the memory with Justin, but when she saw that it was Draco, she just angrily started heading indoors.

"Need a ride, Granger?" Draco seemed to have completely forgotten about the past few awkward confrontations between them.

Hermione held her head high, pouted her lips just a bit, and ignored him.

"Aww…are you angry about that kiss?" Draco said in a teasing tone.

Hermione's face flushed red. She turned to face Draco

"You had no right!" She said angrily.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Draco laughed, "Now hop on the broom and I'll give you a ride back to your dorm."

Hermione looked at the broom and thought about the long walk back. She then looked at Draco who was smiling as if he was the most innocent person ever.

"Fine." Hermione said. _I can't believe I'm letting someone who just kissed me without permission giving me a ride back. _However, Hermione didn't felt at all worried, on the contrary, she felt quite safe at the thought of Draco taking her home.

Hermione wrapped her arms lightly (lightly only!) around Draco's waist and he begin to fly towards the head's dorm.

"So you don't hate me eh?" Draco said in a joking voice. She couldn't see his face and he couldn't see hers, but by the sound of it, it sounded like Draco was just playing around.

"I didn't…until…" Hermione still felt embarrassed at the thought of Draco kissing her.

"Well, that doesn't count"

Hermione remained silent.

"So if you don't hate me, there should be no reason to say no if I ask you out right?" Draco said with a smile.

Hermione was a little surprised at first; however, she knew he was kidding so she said,

"I don't know, are you asking me out?"

Draco laughed.

"I dare you to give no as in answer " Draco siad

"What? Well, what would you do if I say no?"

Draco looked around. They were high above the air now, around the lake area. In a swift action, he shifted the broom toward the mountain, away from Hogwarts.

"If you say no…" Draco joked, "I guess I'll just have to keep going this direction until we get to the Giant's hood, the drop you off for their dinner!"

Hermione sighed at his immatureness.

"C'mon, I still have homework…." Hermione said

"Then all you gotta do is say yes!" Draco said

Hermione frowned, "you're not serious are you?"

"…." Draco remained silent.

"You aren't going out with Blaise are you?" Draco said in a fake-ly shocking tone.

"No!" Hermione quickly replied, but somehow, she felt guilt sink in when saying this.

"Then I don't see the problem!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione thought of the amount of homework she has and she panicked a little.

"Draco, I need to get back to my homework!" Hermione banged both her fist at his back.

Draco did a sudden dip with the broom and Hermione gasped, clinging on to his back tightly.

"Well, you have to answer me then! Will you go out with me?"

Draco turned his head around and grinned at Hermione.

----……

**There you go. Long chapter!**


	17. The Next Day

**A.N. I'm so sorry, that was like a half a year break! I promise I'll update a lot more. **

_"Draco, I need to get back to my homework!" Hermione banged both her fist at his back._

_Draco did a sudden dip with the broom and Hermione gasped, clinging on to his back tightly._

_"Well, you have to answer me then! Will you go out with me?" _

_Draco turned his head around and grinned at Hermione._

**Chapter 17: The Next Day**

It's quite strange.

News seems to travel awfully fast around Hogwarts. Especially the juicy gossips.

Actually, Hermione suspected that the four houses chain led from Slytherin Pansy Parkinson to Ravenclaw Missy Rawny to Gryffindor Lavender and then to Hufflepuff Erin Sady.

Sometimes, Hermione even suspect that they have meetings just to share these gossips or extendable ears everywhere around the castle to eavesdrop on others.

Because that would explain how something got around overnight.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione abruptly sat up, eyes still half closed.

"Gin?" Hermione yawned and said lightly.

"Open this door NOW!" Ginny yelled from outside the heads dorm.

Hermione quickly got up and pushed the portrait door open to see a very….well, let's say, frustrated-looking Ginny.

"Oh C'mon Gin, it's a Saturday! Gimme a break!" Hermione rubbed her eyes, walking back to her room.

Hermione collapsed back on her bed.

"Haven't you heard?" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione lightly grunted a 'no'.

"You haven't?" Ginny asked angrily, "there are rumors going on everywhere!"

Hermione opened one of her eyes and turned to look at Ginny.

"Hermione Granger is going out with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione jerked up.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Hermione paused for a few seconds as last night's memories came swarming back in her head.

"Oh..." she paused, "about that…"

Ginny's eyes widen as she gasped.

"These rumors aren't true are they?" Ginny shook Hermione. "Wait, you would have told me right?"

Hermione shut her eyes tight, secretly cursing Malfoy.

"Okay, listen Ginny…" Hermione said as she started telling Ginny everything since the end of Quidditch practice.

"So…I did agree, but I only did it to get back to my homework." Hermione said, "Trust me! He was joking and would have forgotten ALL about it by now."

Ginny nodded.

There was a slight awkward silence. Then Ginny grinned.

"Well…he is pretty hot though…," said Ginny.

"Gin!" Hermione cried as she took a pillow and hit Ginny with it.

After a small pillow fight. Hermione and Ginny got ready, Ginny was wearing a cute mini skirt and a light sweater with her haired tied into a pony-tail, and Hermione was wearing a pair of caprees and a one-shoulder strap top.

The two were smiling and talking as they walked down to the Great Hall.

As soon as they walked in, the Great Hall seemed to quiet down a great deal as everyone turned their heads.

Hermione looked up and frowned. _Why was everyone staring? Was it because of the rumor? _She thought. Then all of a sudden, an arm came around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She turned her head in shock to see a sleepy looking Malfoy.

"Hey baby." He said while yawning.

Hermione heard everyone in the great hall gasp. She saw Ron and Harry stand up in anger so she quickly removed Draco's arms from her shoulder.

"Malfoy…what are you doing?!" She asked.

"Honey…" Malfoy leaned close to her ears and smiled, "We're dating…remember?"

As soon as he said that, he started laughing and walking towards the Slytherin table. He found his friends and they soon started chatting away, leaving Granger standing at the door with her mouth open.

She turned and blankly walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"You better explain yourself" Harry said lightly.

"Are you going out with that…" Ron choked up the word, "git?"

"No! Gentlemen, calm down!" Hermione smiled, "I'm not, okay?"

"Then, then why would he put his arms around you?" Ron shouted.

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it quickly.

"I have homework," she said, "Ginny, why don't you explain to them?"

Ginny nodded as Hermione quickly slipped away out of the great hall, with many eyes still staring at her.

"Wow. I don't believe him." Hermione said to herself as she was walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, she thought of Blaise.

_What would he think? He's surely heard this rumor by now, hasn't he? How would he think of this?_

Hermione finished up her toast, wipped her mouth and entered the head's dorm.

She crawled through the tunnel and,

"Whao! Excuse me!" Hermione turned her eyes away.

She paused for a while then said,

"Blaise?"

She looked back at a couple kissing intently on the couch. The girl was a Slytherin called…Anna? Or was it Amy? But it doesn't matter, the girl was now reaching for Blaise's top.

"Blaise!" Hermione called out a little louder, she was quite shock.

Blaise slowly turned and looked at Hermione,

"Yes?"

There was not a trace of smile on his lips or his eyes.

"Oh..umm, nothing. S-…Sorry." Hermione said quickly and averted her eyes while making her way quickly to her room.

Blaise grabbed Amy (Amy Scitz from Slytherin) and kissed her even hard than before.

Hermione almost broke into a run and entered her room, closing the door, and locking it.

She leaned against the door and sunk down till she was sitting. Somehow, a few teardrops made their ways down her cheeks, and she ducked under her blanket and started crying.

As soon as Blaise heard the door to Hermione's room close, he pushed Amy hard away from him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Amy asked innocently, she had now undressed herself to her undershirt and her skirt was unzipped.

Blaise shot a dirty look at her and walked into his room, locking his door.


	18. No Longer

**A.N…wow..havnt written for so long, so excuse me if theres some…weirdness in the story. Ill fix everything at the end, I promise**

**Chapter 18: No Longer**

Hermione woke up an hour later, a little dizzy and a little pale. She sat upright because she knew what to do.

She went off to the Gryffindor tower to find Monique. On the way there however, she was stopped by a certain blonde headed Slytherin.

"Hey baby!" Hermione heard Draco yell his fellow Slytherins hooted on in the background.

Hermione shot Draco a dirty look and picked up the pace a little and turned the corner. Draco followed, motioning the Slytherins to go back to their dorm.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled.

Hermione spunned around, looking very frustrated.

"Okay, what do you want from me Malfoy?"

"Whao there! Now we're on last name terms?"

"Look. I don't remember telling you that I'm going to be your girlfriend, okay?" Hermione almost yelled out.

Draco smirked,

"You don't? I do. I remember VERY clearly!" He smile lasted as if there was nothing wrong, and before Hermione said anything, Draco said,

"Hey, okay! Chill out! I'm just here to tell you that next next week, Saturday…are you doing anything?"

Hermione softened a bit, but remained a slightly cold attitude,

"no…why."

"Because, I would like to take you out to dinner to make it up to you." Draco smiled and did a fake curtsy.

Hermione sighed.

"Okay…whatever."

She turned and continued on towards the Gryffindor tower

"Next Saturday! I'll Owl you the time and place to meet me!" Draco yelled after her, smiled, and turned around.

As Hermione walked, she realized that she didn't want to go to the Gryffindor tower, she knew that she would never hear the end of it with Ron and Harry. She felt her feet lead her to the library instead.

Hermione walked in and saw Justin and two other Ravenclaw boys standing in a corner laughing at some muggle tools.

Hermione avoided them and went to the second floor on the library.

Hermione found a seat at the corner end of the library covered by all the bookshelves. She buried her head in her arms and just kind of cleared her head.

_Wow. What am I doing? Do I like Blaise? No…I don't..right? But he saved me from…Justin. And Draco, I did tell him I'd go out with it..but it was clear to anyone it's just a joke right? I…_

Then Hermione paused, the memories of Blaise and Amy last night popped into her head.

_Right…he's got someone already. _

Hermione knew she wasn't in love with Draco, but, she thought, _since Blaise's with Amy, I really don't need to worry about anything._

Hermione lifted her head.

Two week had passed and Hermione and Blaise hadn't spoken a word to each other. They pass each other in the halls occasionally, and when Herminoe tried to catch Blaise's eyes, it always happened to be fixed ahead or somewhere entirely away from her. The feelings he gave off turned a little cold, and Hermione felt her insides rip a little every time she walked by him.

On the other hand, most had assumed Draco and Hermione were going out. Draco would occasionally come around Hermione and drape his arms around her or walk Hermione to her next class. Harry and Ron softened with their I-hate-Draco moods and they started to accept this fact too. Hermione felt a little more comfortable around Draco, however, she still felt unease at the thought of them 'going out'. She felt like she was just going along with the flow and whenever Draco owls her to ask her where she is, she answers, whenever he says he wants to go somewhere with her, she follows.

It was Saturday.

Draco told Hermione that he wanted to go on "their first date" tonight.

Hermione woke early for Quidditch practice for around 3 hours, went back to her dorm to take a shower and got ready.

Hermione was wearing a black skirt going just above her knees and a pink dress-shirt that hugged her figure perfectly. She muttered some words and a layer of light make-up began appearing. She looked in the mirror.

Her hair was done halfway up. She looked into her own eyes. Those that lost any sort of life since…

_Knock knock! _Hermione turned around, her hair lightly flipping to the side.

There was an owl at the window. She opened the window and recongnized Draco's owl.

She stared at it blankly.

The owl was holding an envelope. She opened it.

"Hey baby, I'm so psyched about our first date. Meet you at the lion's statue, 5th floor in ten minutes."

Hermione stared at the clock. It was already 6.

She grabbed her purse and put her wand inside. She opened the door but turned back to check the room for anything missing. She turned and gasped.

Blaise was asleep in one of the couches. Hermione temporarily stared at him.

_Blaise.._

She felt a sort of pain within her, for a moment, she felt like she couldn't breath. Tears were welling up in her eyes..

_I don't like him_, she thought, _he has Amy already…he has Amy already.._

And before she thought anything else, she walked out the room, closing the door lightly.

_Hermione…_

Blaise muttered in his sleep,

_why, _

_why?_


	19. Unwanted Confrontations

**Chapter 19: Unwanted Confrontations**

**A.N, sorry it's such a short chapter, better than nothing?**

Hermione walked slowly towards 5th floor.

On her way, she eyed Amy Scitz out of the corner of her eyes. She remembered that Amy was now going out with Blaise and felt a sharp pain within her. However, to her surprise, Amy nodded lightly at her and smiled. _Amy was…a year younger_, she remembered. She had wavy blond hair to her chest and bright blue eyes. Hermione simply smiled back. She was shocked that Amy was being so nice because Hermione stereotyped Slytherins as 'Gryffindor-haters'. She smiled. _Amy seems like a nice girl…Blaise…must be quite happy._

Hermione turned the corner and a lion statue came to view. Standing next to the statue was Draco Malfoy, dressed in a pair of jeans and a light brown T-shirt.

"Hey," Draco smiled as he gave Hermione a hug.

"Eh…hi." Hermione responded stiffly.

"So," Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, "what do you want to do tonight? I really didn't plan anything special."

"Um…up to you." Hermione replied, forcing a light smile.

"Let's go to dinner!" Draco said.

He poked both of the eyes of the lion statue and it slowly lowered, forming a tunnel. In a few minutes, they were at the crowded and boisterous Hosmeade.

"How does Lamente sound?" Draco lightly touched his fingertips to Hermione's palm.

She flinched a little, but allowed him to hold her hand, crossing his fingers with hers.

"Um...isn't that really expensive?"

Draco just smiled and dragged Hermione forwards. They walked in silence (hands still holding) for about a minute before Hermione saw someone familiar in the distance.

Hermione blinked twice.

Walking towards them were Blaise and Amy, with Amy clinging lightly to Blaise's arms.

Hermione froze. _Weren't they just back there? Wasn't Blaise just sleeping? I just saw Amy! How could they be here?_

"Uh..actually, I don't really want Lamente." Hermione quickly said.

Draco frowned at her,

"Ok, what do you want to eat then? "

Hermione saw that Blaise had his head turned to the side and quickly took this as an opportunity to hide.

"I want this." She quickly pulled Draco to their shop on the right.

"Umm, sweetie?" Blaise smirked, "You can't eat broomsticks."

Hermione flushed when she saw the sign Broomingdales on the right.

"I…uh…need a new broom," she replied quickly.

"Haha, stop being silly!" Draco laughed, "you haven't eaten Lamente have you?"

Hermione shook her head, keeping her eyes on Blaise to see that his head is still turned to the shops.

"C'mon, you have to try it! In order to be my girlfriend," he smiled and crossed their fingers, pulling her towards the direction of Blaise and Amy, "you have to like the restaurants I like! "

Hermione didn't have time to pull back when Blaise turned around.

_Oh dear_, Hermione thought, _busted_.

Blaise's eyes lingered on Hermione and Draco's crossed fingers for a few seconds.

Hermione instinctively shook Draco's hands off. This triggered Draco's attention as he looked up to see Blaise.

Blaise put his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her in really tight.

"You cold baby? Want my jacket?" He said as the two of them walked away, with Amy shooting Hermione an apologetic look.

The atmosphere between Draco and Hermione was more awkward then ever.

"Uh." Hermione forced out after a few seconds.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her into Lamente, one of the best restaurants in the Wizarding world.

As they sat down, neither of them spoke at all.

"What are you ordering?" Hermione quickly started after scanning the menu for a bit.

"Whatever you're getting ," Draco replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to get something really nasty then."

Draco laughed.

The waiter came and took their orders.

"Um…thanks for taking me out here today, I really appreciate it," Hermione said.

"I know," Draco said, "I know about you and Blaise."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at Draco.

"I know Blaise likes you," Draco said, avoiding her eyes, "But I really really like you. I've never thought about someone so much, cared so much."

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered.

"I know you have feelings for Blaise"

At first instinct Hermione quickly denied it.

"No, you're crazy."

Draco smiled.

"I saw the way you looked at him, and how you shook my hands off."

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"This can be the last time we meet "

Hermione didn't have a chance to reply before the appetizers came.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, never a mention of this subject again.

_**Read/Review please! Suggestions are welcomeeeed**_


	20. The Number Nine

**Chapter 20: The Number Nine.**

Hermione was confused.

Not just of Draco's strange behaviors, but also about her own feelings. Every time she saw Blaise with Amy, her heart felt as though it was about to rip apart, but at the same time, she felt so secure with Draco by her side.

_Argh, shake it off! Shake it off!_

_Today is a new day,_ Hermione fixed her robe, _and hopefully, a good one too_, she thought rather miserably.

Hermione reached to open the door to the heads common room when she paused and heard Amy's voice

"Blaise? Baby? You ready?"

She then heard Blaise's door open and a shuffle of footsteps.

"Yeah," Blaise replied roughly, "Let's go."

Hermione waited until she was sure that the two were well off, and then she slipped out of the head's dorm and headed towards the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione found a seat in between Ginny and Ron

"Morning guys!"

Ginny gave Hermione a frown,

"Well, aren't you cheery today?"

Hermione just smiled and buttered a toast.

As breakfast proceeded, owls swooped into the great hall and dropped off several mailboxes. A bright brown, almost golden looking owl carrying a bunch of flushed red roses caught every ones attention. To Hermione's surprise, it landed right in front of her and dropped the roses down before swooping gently away. Ginny turned and smiled at Hermione,

"Ooooh! What's this Mione? A secret admirer?"

Hermione looked down at the roses. They were gorgeous, almost completely flawless. She counted them; there were 9 in total, tied neatly into a pink delicate bouquet.

Ron smirked,

"C'mon Gin, who would get roses for Hermione?" Ron laughed a little before shooting a guilty smile at Hermione's glare.

"Could it be Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione sighed, "He…well, long story…gotta go!"

Hermione snatched her bags before she could get anymore questions and ran into the hallways.

Hermione absent-mindedly walked towards the Transfiguration room while looking at the bouquet of roses.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione heard a light sound and looked around to see a 1st year Hufflepuff was it? A shy little girl named Noelle.

"Miss Granger? This is for you…" The little girl pulled out a bouquet of roses from her back and thrust it lightly into Hermione's hands.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed as Noelle blushed and was about to turn and run, "Who are these from?!"

"Oh! I can't say, miss!" Noelle gave a light smile, "you'll find out soon enough."

Hermione stared after her in confusion as she now held two bouquets of flowers.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9.

There were nine roses on them again.

A frustrated Hermione walked into Transfiguration and took a seat next to Monique.

"Whao Hermione! What's with the roses?"

Hermione shot Monique a look that seem to read "looong story"

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into the room and began jotting things down on the board.

"Today," Professor McGonagall began, "we are going to practice a bit more of simple transfiguration." As she spoke, she swooshed her wand so that her quill holder turned into a teacup, "By the end of today, you should be able to turn a block," She held up a block and muttered a curse, "into, a rose."

The block had transfigured into a rose and caught Hermione's full attention. _What a coincidence_, she thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall continued talking, "Turning a block into a rose may not be as easy as it looks. However, a legitimate wizard can easily turn even half a block," Professor McGonagall swung her wand and broke the block in half, "into perhaps, nine roses?"

Nine roses tied neatly into a bouquet appeared in the air and slipped down into Professor McGonagall's hands.

The class clapped lightly and Professor McGonagall smiled.

"These rose are specially delivered for Miss Granger"

Hermione's mouth dropped wide and she flushed a deep shade of red as everyone watched Professor McGonagall hand to Hermione the roses she had just transfigured."I would say yes," Professor McGonagall winked before returning to her lecture.

Hermione was so confused, she now held 3 bouquets of roses and she had no idea what they were for or who they were from. She sat through the rest of class slightly distracted, however, still managing to transfigure a block into a rose.

When class ended, Hermione headed towards the head's dorm to drop some books off before returning to the Great Hall.

Hermione muttered the passcode and checked that Blaise wasn't in the common room before she securely went in. On the sofa of the common room was two bouquets of roses sitting quietly on the couch. Assuming that it was, again, for her, Hermione frowned and picked it up.

"Wow," she admired as she put all fourty-five roses into a silver vase, "these are gorgeous…"

Hermione grabbed some thing and headed down to the great hall. As soon as she arrived, Ginny excitedly handed Hermione two other bouquets of roses, both containing nine red roses.

"These were left on the table with a card with your name," Ginny said, "who could it be?" she grinned and snuggled into Harry's arms.

Now Hermione was really beginning to feel a little weird about this whole thing. Who could be sending me the roses? I don't talk to Blaise, _plus he has Amy,_ she reminded herself, Draco broke it off with me, it can't be Harry or Ron…

Frustrated, Hermione rested her head against the dry dark wooden table. What does the number nine mean? What is this trying to tell me? Who is trying to tell me something?!

She now had sixty-three roses.

As she pondered such thoughts with her head against the wooden table, she hadn't realized it was already class time. However, she was tired and more than anything, annoyed.

Hermione considered her next class, Potions. _I am fairly ahead in that class and I don't want to see Malfoy or Blaise…_

Hermione snuck back into the head's common room as she decided not to go to class.

She put eighteen more flowers in a few other vases and lied down on the common room sofa. She felt relaxed as she read her History of Magic textbook. Her eyes slowly, very slowly, began to shut as her mind drifted to sleep.

"Miss Granger?" She heard a sound which seem to be from a distance away, "Miss Hermione Granger?"

She woke up with Dobby's big round eyes staring down at her.

Shocked, she sat up immediately.

"Dobby! You scared me!" She gave a sigh of relief, then smiled, "what are you doing here?"

Dobby smiled, "Dobby is here to deliver roses to Miss Granger!" Dobby said as he took out eighteen roses from behind his back, "Winky was suppose to deliver the other nine, but well…she was too busy, so Dobby took the liberty and came myself!"

"Thank you," Hermione said, "But listen Dobby, do you know who these are from?"

"Oh no!" said Dobby, "I can't tell you Miss Granger, I promised. And Dobby keeps his promises!"

With that, he disappeared into the air, leaving Hermione with 2 bouquets of roses in her hands.

Hermione sighed as she heard Blaise's door open.

_What? Isn't Blaise in class? Is that him?_

Blaise came out with a pair of sweat pants on, his hair wet, and he was topless.

He seemed shocked to see Hermione

A moment of awkward silence passed before Blaise opened his mouth to talk,

"Uhmm…" Blaise scratched his hair as a few water droplets fell down his body and Hermione can't help but notice how toned he was with his smooth tan ab,, "I thought I heard someone so I came out….uhmm…aren't you suppose to be in class?"

And for some reason, Hermione's heart began to beat fast and hard as she hid the roses behind her back.

**A.N: I know I know! Right now it seems like it's not getting anywhere but I swear some fluff 3 is coming and the story will end soon enough! Well, at least the first part :D**


	21. What Love Feels Like

**Chapter 21: What Love Feels Like**

**RECAP**

"_Uhmm…" Blaise scratched his hair as a few water droplets fell down his body and Hermione can't help but notice how toned he was with his smooth tan ab,, "I thought I heard someone so I came out….uhmm…aren't you suppose to be in class?"_

_And for some reason, Hermione's heart began to beat fast and hard as she hid the roses behind her back. _

"I…I could ask the same to you," Hermione smiled

Blaise remained a stiff expression and nodded as his eyes spotted the roses.

"Uh, those…are…nice," he said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"What? Oh..these, they're…" Hermione realized that she couldn't really hide the bouquet, "yeah…uh, they're pretty."

"Who're they from?" Blaise asked

Hermione stuttered, "Uh..I…actually…I..don't…really know."

Blaise stared in to her eyes for what felt like the first time since the past few weeks,

"You could have just said Draco."

With that, he walked back into his room and closed his door.

"No!" Hermione replied, "I…"

Then realizing once again, another misunderstanding was planted, she looked down at the carpet and returned to her own room.

Blaise stared at his reflection and brushed away a strand of his brown hair. To tell the truth, he couldn't keep Hermione and Draco off his mind. The image of the day they met at Hogsmeade played over and over, the first day that they had met, when he found out she was head girl.

Frustrated, Blaise punched the wall hard, leaving a small dent on it. He stormed off angrily to the Slytherin common room.

"Eighty-one," Hermione said to herself. Her room was now full with vases of flowers.

Realizing that Hermione is almost late for her third class, she quickly muttered a spell as a light layer of make up applied itself and her hair re-did itself into a few light curls. She threw on her light blue robe and grabbed her History of Magic textbook.

Wincing slightly as she saw a bouquet of roses lying on her desk as soon as she walked in her classroom, she quickly put it under her chair and sat down.

"Don't forget! Quidditch practice tonight!" Harry said to her. Hermione's spirit raised, _Quidditch_! She smiled and nodded.

History of Magic was fairly boring, she couldn't help but think about her ninety roses, Draco's sudden 'break-up', Blaise and his…nice…body.

As if hearing her frustration and pile of thoughts, the bell for class dismissal rang. She quickly grabbed her things and ran to the library.

Hermione spotted Monique and Adam Tophy sitting together at a table and waved to them. Monique waved at Hermione and smiled again, seeing her bouquet of roses.

Hermione walked towards the leviator.

Hogwarts had the oldest and largest library in the whole wizarding world. Hermione can explore the library for a whole day and not be able to have reached every part of it, she had even once gotten lost in here. Of course, this makes the librarian's job a tad bit harder, well actually, a lot harder.

The leviator was somewhat similar to an elevator in the muggle world, except it was simply a platform taking you to wherever you wish to go in whatever floor.

Hermione arrived on the fourth floor and walked behind 5 bookshelves to a small room she was sure that not many people knew about. She opened the door and walked in to her usual study room.

There was a huge fireplace accompanied by a large soft sofa. Next to it was a desk and a shelf of book.

Hermione was surprise to find another bouquet of roses on the shelf and as she picked it up, she realized that she now had 99 roses. She touched the pedals on the roses as she noticed a note attached to it.

_Sixth floor, 8__th__ bookshelf. _

Hermione was somewhat frightened as she walked out of the library room. However, it was only 5 O' Clock and the library had a fair amount of students.

She took the leviator up to the sixth floor and slowly walked behind the eight shelf to find none other than…

"Draco?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco Malfoy turned around and smiled.

"I know what I said last time, I remember." He grabbed her right hand and continued in a serious tone, "I don't really…know how this is done, but Hermione," he said as he put one single rose in her palms, "I really really like you, it's something I've never felt before, I want to be with you."

Hermione was shocked as she speechlessly took the rose.

**100. **

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione bit her lips.

"I…Draco, I…"

Draco stared into her eyes and lowered his lips, about to kiss her.

"Wait." Hermione said as Blaise's image flashed into her mind, "I need…I need some time. But this time, this time when I give you a reply, it'll be for real."

Hermione took off running out of the library and continued running in frustration and to her surprise…sorrow?

She shut her eyes tight until she ran into someone and fell on her legs.

"ouch…"

"Watch out pretty lady!"

Hermione heard a voice call and looked up to see a rather intimidating Gryffindor named Tidus Sole.

"Sorry…" she said, as Tidus reached his hands out to help her up. She recall seeing him a few times, he seems to hang out with Slytherins more often, as weird as it is. He was tall and toned, had short, spiky blond hair and a set of mesmerizing bright blue eyes. She remember he was quite popular with the girls.

"It's alright," he grinned, "just be more careful, wouldn't want that cute face of yours damaged would we?"

Hermione couldn't tell if he meant it or if he was just being sarcastic. Either way, she nodded lightly.

"See ya' around," Tidus winked and added, "pretty lady."

Hermione stared after Tidus until he turned the corner. She shook off thought about him and quickly changed for Quidditch practice.

Quidditch took her mind off Draco for a bit, however, she couldn't help but think about how she's going to answer his question. _Do I like him? Do I want to go out with him?_ She dodged a Bulger coming her way. Blaise's image kept flashing through her mind. She reminded himself that he was no longer…well, no longer her anything.

A pang of sadness hit her as Harry announced the end of practice.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow and hopefully you'll all be performing better!" He said with slight annoyance.

Hermione was exhausted. She changed into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt and waved good-bye to all her teammates.

Hermione then found herself walking to the Quidditch field with her Cleansweep broom instead of heading back to the dorm like she should be. She mounted on to the broom lightly and flew around the hoops of the pit a little.

The night is dark and it was around 10-11 o' clock. There was a light breeze sending a chill up Hermione's spine, but the night sky seemed to warm her up. The vast field was quiet. As she flew towards the lake and back, Hermione felt that in this whole entire world, the only things awake were herself and the silent trees, rustling and waving occasionally.

Hermione flew back to the Quidditch pit and fell lightly against the soft grass, facing upwards. She looked at the bright stars and spread her arms and legs out.

She took a deep breath, and as the fresh night air went into her lungs, Hermione felt relieved. More relieved than she had been in a long time. She had been so caught up with Draco and Blaise that she had almost forgotten about everything else (well, except school of course!). She closed her eyes and laid there for a few minutes smiling to herself.

Suddenly, Hermione heard some crackling sounds and footsteps approaching. Hermione jerked up and jumped to her feet. She saw a figure approaching her.

Memories that dealt with Justin on the day of their Winter Ball flew back in her, and a pang of fear hit her.

However, Hermione saw that this figure was a lot taller than Justin and the hair…

"Blaise…?"

And before Hermione could finish, Blaise had caught her by the waist and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Hermione's eyes widened with shock but she did not resist. Instead, her arms instinctively went lightly around his neck.

The breeze blew across the large Quidditch field, yet, this was the warmest Hermione has felt in days.

She closed her eyes and felt his arms tighten around her.

_This is how it should feel. _

_This is what it should be like. _

Hermione could feel her heart beating loudly and an incredible sensation inside her stomach. Hermione understood so suddenly how in love with Blaise she was. The way she was feeling was entirely different from how she felt when she was with Draco.

_This is the true feeling of love._

It should have been close to midnight but the stars still shone vividly in a mellow way. The deserted Quidditch field had an incredibly breathtaking ambiance. The couple stood in the center with both their eyes closed, kissing the pain that was in them for the past few weeks away. They basked in the soothe silence for close to 15 minutes

**A.N: WOOT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**


	22. Not So Perfect

Chapter 22: Not So Perfect

Tap…tap…tap….tap

Hermione sat in the corner of the library tapping her feet while trying to concentrate on her History of Magic homework.

Tap…tap…tap…

Exasperated, Hermione slammed her book shut.

_What should I say to Draco. How do I say it? What is he going to feel?_

Hermione closed her eyes and stood up,

_Okay, I don't care. I like Blaise, and I'm just gonna have to tell Draco._

She then remembered the 100 roses he had given her and her knees weakened as she sat down once more.

Hermione had been sitting in the library the whole day, pondering this exact question of what to say to Draco. It's close to eleven and she began to think that she should return to the head's dorm before Blaise started to worry about her.

Deciding that she'll break the news to Draco tomorrow, she packed her books and sleepily headed out.

As she walked around the now deserted and somewhat scary hallway, Hermione couldn't keep Blaise off her mind.

She thought back to last night when they had shared a passionate moment on the Quidditch field and blushed as she quickened her pace to return to the dorm.

"I miss him" she said lightly to herself and smiled as she walked up a long staircase.

"Who do you miss?" A voice called out as she reached the top of the staircase.

Hermione took the last stair and saw Tidus Sole standing with a smirk.

"Oh…it's, nothing." Hermione blushed and smiled, giving Tidus a nod before walking forward. However, Tidus didn't move and simply kept his smirk and gazed at her.

Hermione remembered the infamous Gryffindor and his Slytherin friends being, well, not the best people and therefore she didn't bother asking why he was out of bed so late.

"I'm…gonna go now. Um…" Hermione said lightly, "bye!"

"Aw, Granger…Hermione right?" Tidus said, "why not stay a little longer?"

Slightly anxious, Hermione took a step backward and Tidus saw this as an advantage and took a step forward.

Hermione realized that Tidus was really tall (and really good looking too), but all the same, intimidating.

"Umm…I…"

"Why don't we go grab a drink at Hogsmeade? I know a secret passageway there." Tidus suggested, taking another step forward.

"I…" Hermione said as she took another small step backward.

Hermione didn't realize she was stepping into air of the stairs she came up on and fell backwards while tumbling down to the bottom of the staircase, passed out.

Tidus Sole was shocked as he watched Hermione's frail thin body slip down to the bottom of the staircase and lied on the floor, not-moving.

Panicking, he quickly left the scene and returned to his dorm.

&$#$&&$#

Blaise sat in the heads common room, wondering where Hermione was. She never came back this late. He knew she was probably in the library; however, he didn't want to seem too clingy as he waited impatiently for her.

Finally, half an hour later, Blaise decided to go look for Hermione.

As he walked pass the deserted hallway, he began to worry as he remembered the state he found Hermione in during the Winter Formal ball. He panicked and turned the corner to run down the staircase and saw Hermione lying on the floor.

Shocked and surprised, he quickly shook Hermione to find her passed out on the floor.

"Hermione…Hermione, wake up!"

Nervous and frustrated, he carried Hermione in his arms and ran to the Hospital Wing.

$$&&$#

As Blaise waited by Hermione's bedside for her to wake up, he tried to think of what possible reason Hermione could be lying there.

Madame Promfrey had said she had probably fallen off or tripped, it didn't seem like she could just randomly pass out or fall asleep. She told Blaise that nothing could be certain until she woke up and that he was allowed to stay by her side.

"Hermione…" Blaise held her hand, hoping that she would be alright. In fact, he wasn't too nervous about anything, she had probably just been too tired from studying.

He smiled.

Hermione tossed and turned a little in her bed and slowly stretched as she opened her eyes.

"Hiya, stranger" Blaise said and smiled, kissing her hand.

Instantly, Blaise felt Hermione give a light jerk as she pulled her hand away from him.

Shocked, Blaise stared at her as he felt her staring back in bewilderment.

"Hermione…are you okay?" Blaise said.

Hermione cringed and pulled her blanket higher, staring at Blaise in a strange way.

"Who…" Hermione began lightly,

"who are you?"

**A.N/ Cliffy, haha. I might do a sequel and end it sooner, I don't like stories with a lotta chapters. Hmm…oh, sorry this chapter is so short, I wrote it in like ten minutes. Read and review! I'll update soon!**


	23. Pertememe

**A/N: so I haven't been on fanfic for a long time and I decided to re-read this fic I started writing a long time ago and although I am tempted to rewrite the whole thing, I just wrote the next chapter. Sorry to all the readers who are hopefully still out there. There were be a max of two more chapters to this story then I plan to start a new one. Sorry about the wait, and if it helps, you should read the past four or five chapters again before starting on this one. Thank you so much and enjoy!**

**

"Pertememe, also known to muggles as Amnesia, is the loss of a large block of interrelated memory, usually caused by pain injury and shock."

The Hospital Wing seating area had a very tense atmosphere as Madame Promfrey explained Hermione's case to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Monique, Blaise, and Draco. A group of students highly unlikely to be found together on their own wills.

Monique sat by the left corner of the room quietly, eyes fixed on the floor, emotionless. Ginny sat next to her, eyes swollen from crying and holding a tissue box. Ron and Harry were glaring intently at both Draco and Malfoy, with Ron's face burning red. Draco ignored both Ron and Harry, however, would occasionally sneak a look at Blaise. He asked questions after questions about Hermione's state. _Does she remember her name? family? anything? How did she lose this memory? Is this going to be forever or is it only temporary. _

Blaise however, was sunken in his chair, staring blankly ahead of him. He could not stop replaying Hermione's last words to him.

**

_Hermione tossed and turned a little in her bed and slowly stretched as she opened her eyes._

"_Hiya, stranger" Blaise said and smiled, kissing her hand._

_Instantly, Blaise felt Hermione give a light jerk as she pulled her hand away from him._

_Shocked, Blaise stared at her as he felt her staring back in bewilderment._

"_Hermione…are you okay?" Blaise said._

_Hermione cringed and pulled her blanket higher, staring at Blaise in a strange way._

"_Who…" Hermione began lightly,_

"_who are you?"_

**

"We don't know if she'll recover yet," Madame Promfrey told them, "she seem to remember everything before she attended Hogwarts. In other words, she cannot register and remember any of the people or events that have occurred since she entered this school."

Ginny gasped lightly and Monique finally tilted her head up to look at Madam Promfrey.

"What are you going to do then?" asked a very frustrated Malfoy.

"We're going to keep her here for two more nights, just to make sure she isn't suffering any form of external pain or internal bleeding," she paused, "then we are going to send her back to her original schedule."

"Bloody hell," Ron suddenly cried out, "you're going to send her back to class?"

Madam Promfrey nodded sadly,

"this is the only chance we have at her recovery. What we are hoping to happen is for something to trigger her memory. Something so strong that it will bring everything back."

The hospital wing fell to a deathly silence, only to be occasionally interrupted by Ginny's sniveling.

After what seemed like days, Monique said in a soft shaky voice,

"and...and if this doesn't work?"

Madam Promfrey sighed,

"then she will be sent to St. Mungo's for intensive care."

--------------------------------------

-Two nights later-

"Ok, so you're telling me that you're Harry, THE Harry Potter?"

Hermione had been accompanied by Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes Hermione," Harry replied, "you don't remember?"

Ron glared at Harry as he realized what he had just said.

"Oh..." Harry gave a guilty smile, "sorry, i just...yeah"

"It's alright," Hermione gave a weak smile, "so you're saying, I've been best friends with Harry Potter, the only wizard who survived you-know-who, for the past few years?"

Ginny giggled as Ron rolled his eyeballs.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked, staring at Harry's forehead.

"Really Hermione, seriously?..." Harry asked, slightly frustrated, "you've seen this scar so many times already."

Hermione's smile stiffened.

"Yeah..." she said in a soft tone, "yeah...sorry"

"Take it easy on her Harry," Ginny frowned, "it's not her fault."

Hermione stood up abruptly as everyone else's eyes followed her.

"You okay dear?" Ginny asked, patting Hermione's shoulder

Hermione flinched slightly but smiled a very distant, unfamiliar, and polite smile.

"Yeah Gin...Ginny, i'm fine. I just need to go take a walk."

"I'll go with you..." Harry, Ron, and Ginny offered at the same time.

"It's okay," Hermione turned towards them, "I just...really need some time alone.

Hermione walked out of the common room and down the staircase, then following

Ginny's earlier tour of the school, she headed towards the library.

_This was probably your favorite place..._Ginny said, _you were always studying! perfect grades and all._

As she walked down the staircase, looking intently at every detail: the paintings, the stone walls, the marble floors, she became frustrated. She doesn't remember ever being here, nor does she remember any of the strangers that had seem so comfortable around her. Students passing by her all snuck glances at her, no doubt everyone in school has heard about what happened to her already.

"Hey."

Hermione spun around.

A good-looking blonde male stood in front of her. He had an arrogant but charming attitude to him. He seem to recognize her.

She smiled politely, searching for any familiarity.

"You didn't give me an answer yet," the stranger grinned.

"Umm," Hermione was confused, "excuse me?"

Hermione was slightly irritated. This guy seem to obviously know of what had happened to her, but still seem to be messing around with her. He was almost a little annoying. _In a very very attractive way of course_, she added to her thought.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," the blonde held out his hand, "and you, Hermione Granger, are suppose to tell me if you want to be my girlfriend or not."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. _Who is he kidding? _She thought.

"Uhh..." Hermione didn't know what to say, "I'm...sorry?"

"Here..." Draco smirked and grabbed her hand, "follow me."

He took off in a fast pace as Hermione was dragged along, confused.

-------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini has always lived by the motto that everything happens for a reason. It wasn't until today that he realized that sometimes, life works in a very odd and twisted way, almost as if the world was working against him.

He had spent the past few months in a state of unrest. He had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, and had felt confusion, excitement, disappointment, anger, frustration, depression, and happiness. He went through so much courage to finally show her how he felt, and to his surprise, she responded positively the night on the quidditch field.

And that was the most whole he had felt in a very long time.

However, now that Hermione had lost her memory. There was nothing else, noone else, that can prove that the night was real. Noone that knows that they were in love with one another.

Sitting in the Head's common room, frustrated and upset, Blaise slammed his fist on the coffee table. Just when he shut his eyes in exasperation, he heard the door to the Head's dorm open and he immediately stood up.

_Hermione_, he thought, _she's back. _

However, to his surprise, Draco Malfoy walked in with Hermione following him, holding hands.

"where is this?" He heard Hermione's voice, "where are you taking me?"

They seemed to have been conversing and laughing before they both stopped dead at the sight of Blaise. Draco's eyes immediately narrowed down to a small death glare. And Hermione, slightly confused, stood behind Draco, her eyes studying Blaise in a very unfamiliar way.

Blaise's eyes were fixed on their held-hands.

"C'mon, let's go," Draco said tugging at Hermione's hand and pulling her along.

"Wait..uh, I..." Hermione stuttered as Draco persistently pulled her towards her room as Hermione continued to look at Blaise, in a somewhat apologetic way, but allowed Draco to drag her along.

Blaise was quiet as he watched Hermione and Draco make their way towards Hermione's room. However, after a few seconds of pondering, Blaise tilted his head up slowly so his eyes were fixed on Draco.

"Malfoy," he said.

Draco stopped in his steps and turned his head, giving Blaise an hostile look.

"Let go of her hand."

**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**.


End file.
